


you x your ult

by fizzyburr



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fizzyburr/pseuds/fizzyburr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just writing practice!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

          The two of them walked home, hand in hand, both wishing that she lived a little further. That he wouldn’t have to say goodbye to her so soon.

          “Well, we’ve made it,” Bosh stated, feeling disappointed. Why couldn’t they have just ran away right there and then? Just pass her home, and run. Run away from it all. Run away from the goodbye. “I guess this is it.”

          “I had a really great time,” Jaebum told her, moving a piece of hair out of her face. There was an awkward silence between the two. They both knew what was coming up next. Jaebum had to say goodbye. He’d been called back to war. Tomorrow, he’d have to leave. He’d leave her behind. Leave his family behind.

          “Why can’t you stay,” Bosh breathed out quietly, not looking her boyfriend in the eye. With these words, Jaebum felt a ping of guilt rush through him.

          “It’s my duty. You know this.”

          Bosh forced a small smile. _Stay with me. Please. Stay with me._ She wanted to say. She wanted to cling onto him, forcing him to stay with her. But she knew, she couldn’t. He was too passionate about his work. Besidse, it wasn’t like he had such a choice.

“Here, take this,” Jaebum started, taking the chain off of his neck. He grabbed her hand and held it out. Smiling sadly, he put a necklace in her hand. “It’s my dog tag. Keep it.”

          Bosh’s mouth formed an “O” shape. Tears filled her eyes.

          “Don’t you need it? What if you get hurt. What if you…”

          “I’m not going to die. I promise you that. I’ll be coming back,” His voice started out strong, forceful, but grew softer as he saw her crying. “And besides, I have two.”

          “I really shouldn’t keep this…Your mom will probably want it.” She began to give it back, but he grabbed her hand and closed it.

          “It’s yours. That’s final.”

          Another silence was shared. The only sounds that the two cold hear were the sounds of the grass blowing in the wind and the crickets, louder than ever tonight. Bosh felt the dog tag in her hand, and processed what was happening. And that’s when the tears began to fall from her eyes.

          “I love you,” Bosh finally said, looking Jaebum in the eyes. “I love you.”

          Jaebum nodded, wiping the tears off her face and pulling her close into a tight hug.

          “I know,” He whispered, kissing her head. “I love you too.”

          The two of them stayed there, as long as they could, holding each other tight. And that night, as Jaebum lied home in his bed, he found himself sobbing.

           _I don't want to go._


	2. bailey x yoongi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> writing practice part 2.

          She couldn’t remember much that night. She just knew she had to get home, drunk or not. Luckily enough, she knew not to drive. So, she found herself, at three in the morning, walking drowsily on the sidewalk, trying to get home. What did her house look like again? Was it blue? Pink? Brown? White? She couldn’t remember. But there was a house in front of her, a house that looked like home. Felt like home. And so, it must have been, right?

          Stumbling over her own feet a couple times, she found herself walking up to the porch and turning the doorknob. It was locked. She couldn’t remember where she kept her key. So, she did the only thing she could. She looked for an open window. And she found one. How dumb of her, keeping the window open at night. Doesn’t she know that someone could break in? Hopping inside, she plopped onto the sofa, and fell asleep.

          She, who was now sober, but yet incredibly hungover, woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. Sitting up confused, because she lived alone, she rubbed her eyes, only to see she was in a stranger’s home.

          “Ah!”

          “Oh, you’re awake,” A man said, glancing up from the kitchen. “Good morning. I’m Yoongi. You’re in my house. Breakfast?” He began to walk to her, holding a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon.

          “How-how did I get here?” She didn’t remember anything that happened last night. Was this guy dangerous?

          “You tell me,” He chuckled. “Startled me when I woke up to see a girl asleep on my couch. What’s your name?”

          Still confused, and now realizing her head was pounding, she replied, “Bailey.”

          “Ahh, Bailey. You must have drank a lot, last night.”

          She couldn’t respond. She was in too much pain. Grimacing, she held her head.

“Greasy food helps with hangovers. Eat up,” He told her, patting her thigh as he sat next to her. “Would you like some coffee?”

          “Why are you doing this?” She suddenly asked, confused by the stranger's intentions.

          “I’m not gonna send an extremely hungover girl out in the wild. You might not be anywhere near home. How old are you, even?”  

          “18,” She admitted, her cheeks turning red as she took a bite of the pancake. “See? What if you got pulled over by the cops. You could get into a lot of trouble.” A smile was planted on his face. It was warm. Welcoming. He was a good guy. “Thank you for the breakfast.”

          “No problem. I’d do it for any cute girl that somehow breaks into my house,” He smirked.

          _Cute._ He called her cute.

          Putting her plate of food down on the seat next to her, she stood up, trying to hide the pink in her cheeks. “So, how about that coffee?”


	3. anki x jackson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: could you do a oneshot where jackson is a typical boyfriend that likes to workout and picks up his girlfriend a lot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALRIGHT so im actually kind of bad at fluff and cute things like this BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT ANYWAYS even if it's not exactly what you pictured?? ur super nice and i wanted to impress u but i am just a simple writer :-(

          Every single day, she would visit him at the gym. He didn’t really know why - considering she would see him in class later that day, but Jackson wasn’t complaining. This gave him a chance to show off. And today, he planned on showing off just how strong he’d gotten.

          “Hey, Anki,” Jackson smiled, wiping sweat off his forehead and grabbing his water bottle and sitting down on a bench in the gym. She sat next to him, shaking her head.

          “Hi,” Anki replied back, grabbing a rag and patting down his forehead. “You’re always so sweaty. It’s gross,” She teased.

          Jackson smirked. “No one asked you to visit me during my workout. Be honest, you come because you like seeing me like this.”

          Anki’s cheeks flushed pink, flustered that he figured her out. She stopped patting his forehead down and avoided eye-contact. The two of them had recently starting dating, they weren’t serious yet, but they liked each other a lot. It was comfortable with each other, as if they’d known each other for years. Unfortunately, even if they were comfortable, Jackson could always make Anki blush.

“I knew it,” He laughed, enjoying seeing Anki embarrassed. “So, what do you like about it?”

          Anki shot her head up and looked at her not-yet-boyfriend-but-wanted-him-to-be. “Hmm?”

          “Does me, a sweaty mess, turn you on?”

          Her cheeks grew a darker shade of red. This time, she was annoyed. Jackson had a way of crawling up her skin. She didn’t know why she liked him so much. “Stop it!” Her anger only made Jackson laugh.

          “I’m sorry. I’m just joking around. I like that you come. I look forward to it,” He said honestly.

          The annoyance instantly went away, and Anki smiled. Jackson had a way of doing that. Making you mad and then making you fall harder for him the next second. He was like a roller-coaster. She liked that.

          “Anyways, you should go wash up. Class is in less than an hour.” Anki stood up, putting down the rag and looking at her watch. They met during their college courses by sitting next to each other during lectures. At first, Anki hated him. He was always messing with her while she was trying to work. He would show off his muscles and flex for her to try and impress her, but the truth is, it only turned her off more. But one day they were paired up together for a project, and she learned he's actually a pretty decent person, and that there were brains that came with the brawn. "Let's go."

          Jackson nodded, but the look on his face showed that he was scheming something. Anki began to walk towards the showers with him, as she always did - of course, she never went in with him, but maybe someday. Jackson followed behind her suspiciously, but Anki pretended not to notice.

         And suddenly, she was lifted into the air. It wasn’t a secret that Jackson was strong. And it wasn’t a secret that he loved to mess with Anki. Jackson’s arms were around Anki’s legs, and her body was over his shoulder.

“Let me down, you ass-”

          Jackson laughed. “What’s that? You’re enjoying it?”

          As much as Anki protested, he wouldn’t let her down. She was glad that no one else was around in the gym, otherwise this would be very embarrassing.

          “You’re getting sweat all over me,” She whined. This only made Jackson happier.

          “Say you’ll go on a date with me tonight and I’ll put you down,”

          Anki groaned, giving up on trying to get out of his grip. He was too strong, and she’d be lying if she wasn’t a teeny bit impressed.

          “Isn’t this kind of cruel?”

          “Maybe,” He admitted, grinning. Normally, he didn’t do things like this. But Anki brought out this side in him. He was already too comfortable with her. He loved teasing her, surprising her, making her blush. “So, what do you think?”

          “Never, you sweaty bastard,” She yelled, pounding on his back. “Let me down!” Although she pretended to be, she wasn’t angry. She just didn’t want to let him win like he always did.

          “Hmm? No? Tsk, tsk, tsk,” He put her down, but only to scoop her back up again and hold her bridal style. “Even if I did this?” Once again, as Jackson did best, he made Anki blush. “You’re so light,” He commented out of the blue.

          “Thanks,” She simply replied, very flustered from the way Jackson was holding her.

          “So, how ‘bout that date?” Anki didn’t even have to think about it. She really wanted to. In the end, he always won. She liked him, as much as he got on her nerves.

          “Yes, of course.” A pause. “You going to put me down now?”

          “Nah,” He simply replied. She rolled her eyes. 

          She was going on a date with a child. 

          "You're lucky you're cute, you know," She muttered, and he finally put her down.

          "I know," He smirked.

 


	4. youngjae x jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> youngjae breaks a lamp while playing the wii

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u like this!! it's probably not what u imagined but !!! love u

          It all started out with a friendly game of Mario Kart with Youngjae.

          If friendly games with him existed.

          What many people didn’t know about Youngjae is that he was _very_ competitive. Maybe not in other areas, but when it came to video games - he would get angry if he didn’t win. Someone that knew, and suffered almost every day for it, was Jade.

          Jade was tired of Youngjae always winning, and this time, they were willing to do whatever it took to beat him. Normally while playing this game, Jade would never try and hit Youngjae with shells, or have him slip on bananas, - because to Youngjae, that was betrayal. But this time, they wanted to win. And they were willing to do whatever it took.

          But maybe it wasn’t exactly the right thing to do.

          “You’re in 2nd place,” Youngjae smiled. “I’m gonna win.”

        _We’ll see about that._ Jade had a red shell in their inventory. They were ready to use it any time, and aim it towards Youngjae. But first, they had to get closer to him so they could pass him after he got hit.

          “You’re gonna lose this time, Youngjae,” Jade warned. Youngjae scoffed, not believing them for one second.

          Finally, Jade got close enough. _Three. Two. One._ Jade released the shell, having it hit Youngjae and slow him down. An evil smile was left on Jade’s face, feeling no guilt at all. It was their turn to win. They passed Youngjae, earning the title as first place.

          Youngjae choked, surprised. He’d just lost his spot in first place. To _Jade._

          “What?! Why’d you do that-” He sighed and rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll still win,” The grin came back.

          Jade laughed. It was hopeless for him. The finish line was right in front of them. There was no way he could win.

          Except it was Youngjae. And he could.

          Surprising Jade, Youngjae released the torturous spiny shell. The flying blue shell went directly to Jade and hit them. Youngjae cheered as he took his spot back as first place and crossed the finish line.

“Yes,” He yelled, excited. “I won! Take that!”

          And suddenly, the Wii remote flew out of his hands.

          It was like slow-motion then, the remote flying in the air, Youngjae’s jaw dropping, Jade covering their mouth, terrified. The remote was headed straight towards their lamp.

        _It won’t break it, right?_

          Wrong. The remote flew right onto the lamp’s light bulb, shattering it. And that’s when time sped up again.

          Jade groaned. “Youngjae, you idiot - Why’d you throw the remote?” 

          They expected Youngjae to be standing frozen, feeling guilty for breaking their lamp. Except, Youngjae was stifling back laughter.

“Youngjae, this isn’t funny. You just broke my lamp.” But Jade’s scolding only made Youngjae laugh more.

          Youngjae knew he could get overly excited and competitive sometimes, but he never realized it was _this_ much.

          “I’m sorry,” He finally breathed out, tears in his eyes. “I can’t believe I just broke a lamp by playing Mario Kart.”

          And although Jade wanted to hit him, his laugh was just so cute - they couldn’t help but laugh too.

          “I can’t believe I’m in love with you,” Jade stated, shaking their head, before realizing what they just said.

          Youngjae’s head shot up, his eyes wide and his laugh gone. Jade’s heart sped up, embarrassed that they just admitted they were in love with him because he broke a lamp. What was he going to say? Did he feel the same way? Did he _not?_

          After a long silence, Youngjae smiled and approached them. “I’m in love with you, too,” He grinned, holding their hands and kissing their nose. “I’ll pay for that lamp, okay?” He laughed, and then kissed Jade again, this time on the lips. And then on their forehead. And then their cheek. And then their hands. That was Youngjae. Always giving kisses. That was the boy they were in love with.

          Jade was glad that the person they fell in love with Youngjae. Sure, it can get crazy sometimes, but they wouldn’t want anything else. Anyone else.


	5. joy x annette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: idk i used to date this guy, and I was bestfriends with joy, joy was so in love with me but she understood that I was "straight" (im pan but oh well) and one day I guess my bf cheated on me and I was hella mad upset what not, then I was with joy and she suddenly kisses me and I guess I felt safer with a girl so like a coming out imagine?????  
> Flag this message Delete this message

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it!! Sorry if you don't. I had fun writing it :D

Walking down the street, holding hands, kissing each other’s cheeks, these were things we did on a daily basis. 

But I never felt anything for her, whose name was Joy. Never. I knew she felt for me. Or at least, she used to. She’d confessed to me one day, and I didn’t know what to say or how to stop the tears that fell down her cheeks as she knew I was straight and had a boyfriend. I told her it was okay, and that we could still be friends. She seemed unsure, but it ended up okay.

We were best friends, after all. 

“Mark, who is this,” I had cried, showing him the girl’s picture that was on his phone. He froze and gulped. That was a good enough answer for me. “How could you do this to me, after everything?”

“Annette…I’m sorry....” 

That day, I ended up breaking up with him, packing my stuff and leaving his apartment.

Like fate, Joy was already at my house when I entered, tears streaming down my face.

She sat up from the couch, where she was watching TV, her eyes widened. “What’s wrong?” 

I ignored her question and dropped my bags, walking into her arms and cried in her chest. We had a noticeable height difference. When we were younger, I was much taller than her. But by the 8th grade she went through a growth spurt and ended up hovering over me.

“Just hold me,” I told her, embracing the comfort and the warmth of her touch.

We ended up staying up all night, just us laughing, going over old pictures of our exes, and eating food we knew wasn’t good for us but we didn’t care. It was always comfortable with her. She could always make me feel safe in the worst of situations and days.

It was late, now. We were just on the floor of my bedroom. We had played a card game, a hobby we did since we were little. The dim lights above us made our eyes begin to close and silence entered the room. All we could hear was the sound of each other breathing.

“Joy…” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for staying with me,” I smiled and yawned. “Mark and I...we dated for so long. Two years. And I knew you used to like me...so thank you for staying with me, even after I rejected you. I don’t know what I’d be doing right now if you weren’t here.”

Joy shook her head, giving me a sad smile. The comfortable silence entered the room again, and I swear I saw her looking at my lips.

It wasn’t until she pressed her lips against mine when I knew I was right. I froze at the touch, my mouth not able to process the soft, cherry flavored lips, against my own. And when she pulled away, a frown was had formed at her lips, and her forehead creased.

“Annette..I’m so sorry - I don’t know why I did that-”

Maybe it was the alcohol. Maybe I was just looking for a rebound. I didn’t know. But before she could finish her sentence, I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers roughly, but pulled away quickly, to get a glimpse of her reaction. Under the dim lights, I swear I saw her cheeks turn a bright pink.

And it all occurred to me then. Throughout my entire life, Joy was always there by my side. Always. Even when I was with Mark, I always felt safer with her. I always loved her more. Always.

I was in love with her.

“Don’t be sorry.”

She smiled and kissed me again, feeling more courageous. 

And somehow, the next morning, we ended up in my bed, our clothes on the floor.


	6. carli x junhong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a little angsty, sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope u enjoy it!! I think i'm better at writing when im drunk?

“Dumbass,” Carli muttered under her breath as she took another sip of alcohol, embracing the burning sensation. “Fuckin’ dumbass.”

As she closed her eyes, and the tipsiness from all the wine she’d been drinking began to sink in, she went over the previous events.

“Oh come on babe, you know I didn’t mean it like that.” Junhong had told her, holding onto her hand, trying to get her to stay. “I’m sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth.”

“How does, ‘I can’t do this anymore’ just slip out of your mouth? If you want to end us, fine.” 

“Baby…”

“I’ll go. I don’t want to make things more complicated for you.”

And that’s how she found herself at her house, missing the smell of her boyfriend’s apartment. It was true they had been fighting a lot lately. It started out with the little things, like bickering over what clothes to wear to the parties they would attend together, what to eat for lunch, things as minor as not closing the toilet seat. But it began to escalate over time. Their fights grew more serious. 

“Why were you hanging out with her?”

“Why don’t you trust me?”

“Don’t you still love me?”

It’s crazy how stupid questions can tear apart a perfectly fine relationship of four years. 

Four years of her life. And now it was probably over. It’d been hours since she walked out on him, and Junhong still hadn’t called. Why wasn’t he calling? Was it really over? Just like that? With no proper goodbye, no anything? 

She hadn’t realized she was crying until she saw a tear drop fall into her glass of wine. Wiping her cheeks, she groaned. Why wasn’t he calling? Where was he? 

She ended up falling asleep on her couch, but awoke to the smell of pancakes and the bright light from the window shining into the kitchen, and particularly, at a boy. She would have screamed if she hadn’t recognized the dirty blond hair that rested on his head. She sat up, removing the blanket she assumed that Junhong put over her as she slept.

Junhong was wearing a tight white t-shirt, his muscles clearly showing, and even though it had been four years - the sight of the man’s beauty would always make Carli blush.

Junhong flipped a pancake and then looked at Carli, who was feeling shy all of sudden, remembering their fight. “Good morning, baby.” 

“Why are you here?”

“Making you some breakfast. I knew you’d probably forget to eat in your misery,” He grinned, putting the pancake onto a dish and walking towards her. “You slept like a baby last night. Must’ve drank a lot.”

Carli hummed in agreement. 

“You didn’t have to do this...You don’t have to stay with me.”

Junhong put the dish down on the coffee table in front of the couch, setting syrup next to the plate. He sat next to her, sighing. 

“Carli…” He began, holding her hands and kissing them. “You know I love you.”

Carli didn’t say anything, her dry throat unabling her too. Tears fell from her eyes, looking at the man she thought she lost. Junhong pouted and kissed the salty drops away.

“I love every inch of you. Even if it gets hard sometimes...it’s always going to be this. Us. I promise, babe.” He said, kissing her head now. “I hate to see you cry.”

Carli nodded and sniffled, wiping away the tears that still fell down her eyes. “I love you.” 

“Forever?”

“Forever,” She nodded, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight hug. 

She didn’t know how she got so lucky.


End file.
